Winter Soltice
by Solara123
Summary: Set after the events of Captain America; The Winter Solider, but before Age Of Ultron (though i so don't want to know the events because i am very excited for the next Avengers), the events in the story are to help spur on the known characters of the marvel universe, but without interfering with them. The story focuses on the revenge and madness of Bucky Barnes, who, now with more
1. Chapter 1

Set after the events of Captain America; The Winter Solider, but before Age Of Ultron (though i so don't want to know the events because i am very excited for the next Avengers), the events in the story are to help spur on the known characters of the marvel universe, but without interfering with them.  
>The story focuses on the revenge and madness of Bucky Barnes, who, now with more memories, wishes to end the lives of all those who ruined his, like the Marvel Comic Universe of Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier, who eventually seeks redemption and become Captain America (spoiler) i wanted to expand the revenge and personal need for justice that Barnes would feel and want, especially when his mind is still all over the place, it is just too hard to miss out on writing about. I didn't want to make the main female character of Daisy a love interest or a side-kick, more an equal.<p>

Summary:The first chapter will lack much of the Winter Soldier but will give you a fair idea of what is occurring and who's involved. Apologises for spellings as i write and update.

**Chapter 1: From Here**

The Chief Physician Doctor Mook gave Daisy an unamused look. "You made the diagnosis? You-a-Nurse?" Clearing her throat and tilting her head thoughtfully to the side Daisy nodded so that her bobbed black hair moved in wisps across her forehead. "Yes, i see could that Mr Lawson showed signs of appendicitis and acted quickly." The look on the Doctor's face was both angry and edgy, his jaw tight and he fidgeted in his chair, Daisy could read his thoughts even before he said anything, he was annoyed at her, annoyed at her for doing things way above her position, and grade, annoyed that she had made the call that only a doctor should make. "Miss Lankin…." He said edgily and slowly, straightening up in his chair behind his overly large desk, his desk which was devoid of any personal items, just his palms rested on the table with the file notes of the patient they were discussing and perfectly polished name slate position 90* to his left capital letters. "You do realise that you made a medical decision that was not yours to make? You did not consult with any senior medical staff, you forged the signature of Doctor Andrews to have Mr Lawson operated on? You lied to the operating team that you were surgical trained and you were the operational nurse who helped to stabilise Mr Lawson when he went into cardiac arrest?" "Yes." Daisy replied, with a small smile on her face, keeping her head upright and looking him straight into his eyes. The muscles on The Chief Physician twitched on his cheek, he stared at Daisy with shock. "Do you realise that this is against the law?" ""Well….." Daisy started, ready to let rip at the Chief Physician, tell him a few home truths, to finally tell him the truth about her medical knowledge, to tell him he was a the most incompetent Doctor she had known, that his running of the hospital and his inability manage anything medical was an insult to the medical institution itself in American and international. However Daisy was stopped my the door of office flying opening and a man walking in. "Okay, sorry i'm late, traffic was a nightmare, knew i should of taken the subway but Stark offered me the chance to try his new jazzed up lotus and i couldn't refuse!" The Chief Physician and Daisy looked to see a suited Bruce Banner coming into the office and closing the door behind him. "What did i miss?" "Banner!" Daisy beamed getting up to hug the dark haired man. "Hi Kid." He smiled hugging her back. "Excuse me…Doctor-Banner?" Came the voice of the Chief Physician from behind his desk, looking confused at the two as they embraced. "What are you doing here?" With a smile showing his perfect white teeth Banner clapped his hands together and looked at the Physician. "I'm here to check on my patient and my star nurse of course! Daisy told Mr Lawson has made a full recovery and he's going to start swing dance classes as soon as he's fully healed!" "Sw-ing Da-nce." The Chief Physician stuttered. "Yeah, its making a come back, even Captain American has got the bug now!" He chuckled, gaving Daisy a sly look. Then as by a switch Banner become very serious, his brows drawing down and his light hearted tone changing. "I just wanted to make sure that my diagnosing Mr Lawson and not using my name and letting Daisy here do it, was in no way going to get her in trouble." The Chief Physician mouth opened, but no words came out, just a quick inhalation, stumped forwards. "So all's good?!" Banner said with another big toothy smile. "Because i have a meeting with some of the broad of directors of the hospital about getting that new children's wing you've been campaigning for sorted, with the assistance of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts was going to come but she entrusted me, knew i was paying a little Daisy a visit." Banner tilted his head towards Daisy. Daisy, was still standing after her embrace with Banner, now smiled at Banner broadly. She turned her attention to The Chief Physician who's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his square shaped head and roll on the floor, with his mouth still opening, he took another breath in but couldn't form words. "Okay, so we'll be off then." Banner said, stepping away from the desk to allow Daisy to move. "Thanks for the understanding Doctor Mook, you how it is, have to keep things a low profile when it comes to my name, media attention and all that." Both Daisy and Banner started towards the door, there back to The Chief Physician, both giving each other a little smirk to each-other. "E-er Doctor Banner!" The Chief Physician finally managed to say. Both turned to face the man before the existed through the frosted glass door of the office. "Thank you and…er…please come again anything." With a small nod of his head Banner smiled. "No, thank yoou Doctor Mook." With that he moved through the door with Daisy and slammed it shut behind them. Banner and Daisy looked at each other for a split second before the both giggled and begun walking down the corridor of the swanky part of the hospital where all the office were located, away from the actual patients and other members of the hospital staff. For the not first since she had started work in the plush hospital Daisy felt happy to be leaving the building, especially with her small battle against the evil Doctor Mook…he wasn't evil, she reasoned to herself as she tried to walk in the same strides as Banner, just a incompetent Doctor who worked in a hospital where money, Stark's money, was king.

"Daisy, you realise how close that was don't you?" Banner said as they got into the back of black lotus that Banner had parked into hospital basement car park, the shiny and smell of the newness of the vehicle was almost overwhelming to both Daisy and Banner, even after working with/for/near Stark industries some things still surprised both of them. With a look that basically read "D'oh, i know." Daisy said nothing. In the front seat Banner waved his finger at her. "Oh no sister, don't tell me it could't be helped, you know damn well what you should of done…" "Yeah, yeah…" Daisy said tiredly as she put her seatbelt. "I should of got an actual doctor to do it and not faked it myself…" "Exactly!" Banner exclaimed loudly, then exhaled with "So why didn't you?" "Mr Lawson needed…." Daisy started. "You did it because she wanted to be the doctor and make the call." Banner said plainly. "You wanted to stop pretending you're a nurse and be a the good doctor you are…i know." Turning her head to look out the window Daisy's face become sad and drawn, she knew if anyone was going to understand and know why she did it, it would be Banner, the man had known her for years, they had worked in Indian and African together under some of the worst conditions, pulling together the smallest amount of medicine and medical equipment they had to help those that needed the help in the poorest communities. Banner knew her and he knew the current situation was killing her. "Yes." Was she all said back. "Daise…" Banner sighed. "I know its hard, but what we're doing is trying to protect you, if you want to stay in the medical field you have to keep a low profile. Its worrying enough you wouldn't change your first name, but things like this…you can't do it again. I can't keep coming over and sweet talking Mook. Stark and Pepper are trying their best to improve the hospital and they wanted you to help them, do some good and tell them what needs doing, which you know is going to take time…but doing this sort of stuff, really isn't helping." Still looking out the window to the car park to all the shiny cars, cars that belonged to the rich doctors of the hospital, all bright and probably bought within last 6months. Daisy felt a sick sadness in her stomach, she felt angry, angry for the grandness of the hospital, the excess waste she saw daily there, how it was being run by Doctor Mook, angry for the fact she was working as a nurse there, a nurse that was never listened to, angry that she had be grateful for her situation to Banner and Tony Stark for helping her, but angry for the truth about her father and what had happened. "I'm sorry Bruce….it won't happen again." She said turning to face him, a small sting of tears in the bottom of her eyes. Banner put a friendly oversized hand on her shoulder. "Aww Daise, i'm sorry, this isn't forever, it'll get better, you'll see." Daisy bite her lip but said nothing, if it was anyone else she would make a quick smart retort but she couldn't, not to Banner, not for worry about getting him angry, but for the fact that her situation was nothing to compared to his, he was The Hulk and Doctor Bruce Banner, a man bound and condemned by his medical research, never to be the same as what he was, all because he wanted to help people by finding cures for incurable diseases that dumbfound all. Banner's situation was forever, he was the Hulk and Banner all at once, the only thing he could do was what Daisy was doing herself, try to help people and work as if everything was normal everyday. Giving her shoulder a squeeze Banner nodded before he started the car, nothing more was said between the two of them, for both Daisy Pierce and Bruce Banner, there was nothing they could say to each other that they didn't already know the other was thinking.

It was 11pm when Daisy arrived back to her apartment, the place she refused to call home and refused to personalise The place she slept, washed and ate, this was not in anyway a home. It was an apartment in the lower east side that gave her good subway connections to the hospital where she, still, worked, near the gym she went to do yoga and kick-boxing, it had a lovely view from her bedroom window of the wall of the building next door, her living room was illuminated by the neon light of the chinese restaurant downstairs, for wants and purposes, it worked and that was all Daisy needed. When Banner had given her the keys and directions Daisy had felt a slight glimmer of hope, she was getting her life back, she would have her own space again, privacy and independence…but that vanished when she walked into the apartment. Though she was grateful for it, it really made her heart sink and that feeling returned every time she entered back into the apartment, the colour and the smell were all un-homely and unwelcoming to her, she just couldn't make it her home, she-just-could-not. In all her years of traveling, working as a foreign aid doctor she had been used to being without a real home, she had lived out of suitcases and duffel bags, she had slept on floors for months, she would share a room with up to 11 other people at a time, but out of those times she had always felt happy and fulfilled, she was doing good work, helping people, making a difference, seeing wonderful people daily, learning so much, having somewhere to sleep was not an issue. But now…she just empty and not homeless but with a job and apartment. Daisy tried to not think about her real home, the home she had grown up in, the one where her father was there, where it was covered in some of the most amazing art that he had collected from his travels with her mother, with Daisy and Daisy's older sister Caitlin. It's warmth and the sound of music, because her father wouldn't be without music, whether it be from his record player or the grand piano he had restored and rescued from Germany, it was a real home, it was definition of what a home should be. Lost in her sad thoughts for the past and her sad thoughts of her present, Daisy walked into her apartment, not bothering to switch on the lights, letting the red and blue illumination of the chinese restaurant light allow her to see through to the dinning table where she placed her keys and her bag. Letting out a sign, Daisy looked to the right where her window was open and letting the cold december night wind blow into her apartment and shake her white wispy curtains slightly. A frown formed on Daisy's face, she never left her window open, she always closed her windows, it was something she always did before she left anywhere where she lived, leaving windows open was a no-no, not just because of burglars but from insects, bugs and stray cats who would see it as an open invite to a party. Taking one step towards the window Daisy stopped, she realised two things, the window being open meant only one thing, someone had gotten in and was most likely still there. Before Daisy could so anything her left arm was pulled behind her back and she was spun around and forcefully shoved against the wall behind with a thud, causing her to partially bang the front of her head. Keeping her arms behind her back, the person who had shoved her took hold of her other arm and criss cross them together and held them there. For a moment Daisy felt cold metal against her skin, she screamed thinking it was either a knife or gun, but she realised what it was when a metal hand covered her mouth and stopped another scream from coming out of her mouth. "Do-not-scream-or-say-anyting." A male voice breathed closely into her ear, their breath filling her earlobe and making her shudder. Nooooo, Daisy thought desperately, he's come for him and he's going to kill me to get revenge for my Father. Daisy Pierce gave a muffled whimper beneath his metal hand, her eyes slowly starting to water with fear and terror, she knew that was start of everything she had been fearing for these months now, since the day she learnt the truth and the day her world shattered in front of her, never to be the same again.

**One year earlier**

The taste inside her mouth made her want to gag, what was worse was the taste was actually from her own mouth and she had that taste in her mouth for 12 hrs and couldn't do anything until she could get to her suitcase and brush her teeth. Mentally rolling her eyes Daisy thought how ridiculous first world problems were, two week ago she was more concerned if she would have enough medicine to vaccinate the village she was in and have enough supplies so that she could stay and monitor everyone, now she was standing in Washington Dulles airport in the endless queue to get her suitcase. Daisy was under no illusion this was going to be a long wait, the queue ahead of her stretched on for a good long length and the sense of frustration and annoyance amongst the passengers was thick in the air. Getting ready for the wait she was about to have, Daisy slumped her weight on to her right hip and pulled her backpack further up her arm. "Hey, how you doing slick?" Said a familiar voice from beside her. A small smile draw on to her face, she knew that voice, she knew that voice very well. "Rumlow." Turning to her right she came face to face with Brock Rumlow, dressed head to toe in black, his dark hair slick back and a cheeky smile on his face. "The one and the only." He replied. "How long has it been?" Daisy said. "I missed you last time i was in here and that was almost 2years ago!" Towering over her, he put his hands in his jeans pockets and pulled a pretend thinking face, tilting his head sideways. "Well, last time i saw you, you were going through the shaven head phrase and no wearing makeup." "Awww my post med school phrase, i remember it well." Daisy smiled. Straightening his posture Rumlow smiled. "But i would still recognise you anywhere kid." "Thanks." She said scrunching her nose up at him. It had been a long time for the two, at one point she had seen Rumlow quite a lot, nearly everyday, he had been apart of the security team when her father went on international meetings or tours, he had long been a close member of Alexander Pierce's trusted circle, that, over time, Daisy had seen to get smaller and smaller as she and her sister grew older. Rumlow, from what she had heard was now a elite member of shield, his skills and ability were used for many top-secret missions in the field. From the little Daisy knew of Rumlow now, he was far from being the fawning creature that had lusted after her sister Caitlin for years, obeying whatever her sister wanted and needed, even though it was beneath him. Looking up head to long line of passengers all waiting for the slow process of getting their bags and security checks started and done, Rumlow gave an exaggerated frown. "You are going to be here for a while girl, hope you packed some snacks or have a book to read." Daisy eyed up Rumlow, he was a good 2 foot taller than her, even if she attempted to wear anything heeled, she knew he was up to something. "Yeah, i might need a blanket or snuggly to keep me cosy too." "Its shame." Rumlow said, still eyeing the line. "Oh?" "Yeah." Rumlow smiled, turning to her. "You're gonna miss all that fun, cause i got your bags in the car out the front ready to go." "What?" Daisy frowned at him. "But i haven't…" "All sorted kid, was sorted for you as soon as that plane hit the tarmac." Rumlow smiled. "All you gotta do, is take my arm and let me escort you to your chariot and we're back your Dad's within the hour. How's that sound?" Ordinarily Daisy hated it when her father's shield connections changed things for her, how she was given special treatment, special attention, kissed up to specially by people because who her father, and sister were, but on this occasion and after a 16hr flight, with delays, Daisy didn't want to argue or protest, she wanted to get home, to her proper home, brush her teeth, have a long bath, a quick nap and get ready for having a nice meal with her father that evening. First world issues. Daisy thought as she slipped her arm into Rumlow's as if she was really being escorted to a chariot like a princess; Really are so ridiculous when you think about it.

Opening the door Renata throw a bear hug onto Daisy, causing her to drop her backpack. "Oh child, look at you, you're all skin and bones!" The housekeep exclaimed giving Daisy a squeeze and taking the breath out of her. There were few people in the world that Daisy allowed to hug her in such a way and one of them was Renata, the family housekeeper for the last 19years, Renata Meiser, the tall and willowy sweet natured, quick witted and loyal housekeeper that long ago Daisy had come to consider more friend than an employee of her father. Renata could have left her father's employment years ago but had stayed, since the death of Daisy mother Renata had taken charge as caretaker of the house and caretaker of Alexander Pierce, and for all wants and purposes the hours Renata kept and the days she worked all worked for both Alexander Pierce and Renata. As firm and as fast as the hug had come Renata let go of Daisy and stood up straight to look more closely at her. Her face become like the gentle but firm schoolmarm that Daisy had grown up with, over the years Daisy had learnt the emotions Renata expressions through the lifting of her eyebrows, to the twist of lips. Putting her wrists together she looked Daisy up and more thoroughly, taking in her small form. "Oy Vey….!" Renata said shaking her. "You've lost weight and you look so pale! Didn't you come from India?" "It was Africa, Balabusta." Daisy smiled. As if her heart had been pulled Renata went in for another hug with Daisy, this time nearly knocking her off her feet. Enjoying the attention Daisy chuckled, being slightly pulled into Renata's generous bosom like a new born babe, Renata had probably been without hugs like this for awhile, her own children had grown up and moved away long ago, and from what Daisy knew, were too busy with their own lives, never one to say a bad thing about a person when they weren't there (she could do it very well when that person was there) Renata accepted that her children were wall grown up and gone, but Daisy, Renata's little Dalia, she was the child who had lost her mother when she was just a baby, was very special to her and held a place in her heart. "Now now Renata." Came a gentle voice from behind Renata. "Stop taking all the hugs and share my little girl will you." With a smile Daisy pulled gently pulled away from Renata to see the tall figure of her father. Standing before her in jeans and a hoodie, Alexander Pierce, Head Of The World Security Council, former leading member of Shield, Nobel Prize nominee, senior governing member of the international peace core, Daisy Pierce's father, stood grinning and looking ready for a hug. "Awwww dad!" Daisy found herself running over to her Dad for a hug like she had done when she had come back from summer camp or he had been away on a long mission. Pierce spread out his arms and embraced his tiny dark haired daughter, holding on to her and kissing her forehead like she was still a child. "My baby girl." Alexander Pierce said happily within their embrace. The look on his face was of absolute joy, he seemed so at peace holding her. Both father and daughter held on to each other, Daisy feeling as if she was indeed a baby girl in her father's arms. Renata smiled at the two, there were very few moments that Renata witnessed her employer happy, over the years, as Daisy had become an adult, Pierce threw himself more into his work, rarely being home and usually in his office when he was home. Over the next few days Renata knew that Pierce was going to be doing a lot less work and would be spending more time with his daughter. Turning her head to her right, a framed picture stood of Alexander Pierce, Daisy Pierce and Caitlin Pierce, all smiling, both daughters standing next to their father on either side in a hug, looking as if their was a shared joke between them as they posed for the picture, the picture was taken over ten years by Renata herself. Renata smiled sadly at it, thinking if only Caitlin was…no, Renata stopped her thoughts, Caitlin was what she was, that was that. Her thought was broken by the tanned dark haired presence of Brock Rumlow moving past her and coming through the door carrying a orange suitcase with one hand as if it weighed nothing. Looking over his daughter's head, Pierce saw Rumlow and came out of his embrace with Daisy. "Sir." Rumlow nodded respectfully. "Would you like me to take Daisy's bag to her room?" "No." Renata said firmly to him, her eyes fixed on him untrustingly. "I will take it up to her room, mister Rumlow, no need for you to go up there." "Thank you Rumlow.' Pierce said in a professional tone of gratitude, "for picking up my daughter and bring her home." Nodding respectfully Rumlow replied. "No problem Sir, happy to help." With a quick smile at Daisy Rumlow place her suitcase down and turned towards the door. He came face to face with Renata, who's lips were pressed into a thin line as she glared at him. Seeing that Renata disliked him Rumlow gave her a toothy smile and winked at her he left, leaving Renata with a shocked expression and looking ready to curse in yiddish to him.

Everything about the restaurant was perfect, from the way every detail was seen to, the tinted gold napkins matching the tinted gold roses on the table (roses that were unscented in order to not put off the diners and more than likely grown genetically for their look and their scentlessness ), the golden details of the edging of the wine flutes matching the delicate patterns of the dinning cloths on the table, how everything was laid out perfectly and precisely, all cutlery engraved with gold patterns on the handles, with each table spaced apart in a perfect circle to match the circler room where a pianist played in the centre of the room behind a grand golden piano. The golden lighting of the room made everything glow, casking no shadows and allowing the metal flowers and birds that were suspended from the ceiling by thin metal beams giving the illusion that they were floating above them. Looking up at the ceiling Daisy was in awe, her father had said it was a restaurant she would enjoy and indeed she felt enchanted and captivated, it was elegant but though slightly gordy, it caught her imagination with its overly decorative style, she couldn't help but smirk as she thought that it was as if King Midas had taken up decorating as a side business, she bite her tongue, not wanting to cause insult to her father, knowing he was happy to be spending the evening with her dining in the golden restaurant, taking full advantage of her willingness to allow her father to spoil her and lavish grandness on her. "This definitely beats a Frankie's and Benny's Dad." Daisy grinned at her father as she sat up straighter in her chair, trying desperately to not put her elbows on the table. "We could always go there afterwards to gets Sundae if you want Daise." Alexander Pierce smiled as he unfolded his napkin to put onto his lap. "Like Renata said, you're skin and bone and you need feeding you." Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Daisy smiled back. "If it was up to Renata i would be eating for the next few weeks non-stop, and she would still say i needed more feeding." "Hmmm." Pierce granted. "Its the other way around with me, she constantly trying to get me to eat healthy, she hides all the sweet things i get and replaces it without a word. I'm telling you, if you was a member of the council, there would be a lot less talking and a lot more doing." Daisy grinned, she loved Renata more knowing she was still on her health fight with her father, the long standing battle was endearing to Daisy, knowing that Renata was a stalwart figure that not even the great Alexander Pierce would argue with. "Well looks like i'll be the only one having that Sundae then." Pierce was about to protest teasingly to his daughter about how that was bad negotiating when the restaurant maitre stood beside him, hands behind his back. "Excuse me sir." He said in a crisp English accent. "Yes?" Pierce replied sharply looking him up and down with curiosity, annoyed at being bothered by him. "There is a man by the name of Jasper Sitwell who said he wishes to talk with you, he said it was urgent and apologises for the inconvenience." The Maitre said, he was stood like a soldier, all aspects of him polished and perfect, even down to his shiny black shoes. The look on Pierce's face was mixture of anger, annoyance with frustration. Daisy had the feeling that this was out of the ordinary, an agent to contact her father by coming to wherever he was and seek him out in public was far from the norm, though having a father who was part of organisation that went by the acronym Shield but was The Strategic Homeland Homeland Interventtion, Enformement and Logistics Division, that dealt with a very mixed bags of problems in the world, from terrorist, aliens, alien terrorist and loons with overly ambitious ideas about ruling the world, but years of knowledge told Daisy that her father wasn't pleased with what happening and it was far from out of his control, so she soothed him by smiling. "Dad, you know it must be important." Looking at his daughter Pierce felt a ping of guilt, his youngest daughter was used to her father going off for meeting and talks at short notice, that to her this was normal. "Sorry honey. I'll see what he wants and get Fury to sort it, i'm sure its nothing." Standing up from the table Pierce place his napkin on the table and followed the maitre, who walked straight shoulder and military style ahead of him. Pierce turned his head to look at his daughter as he walked away, he saw a faint look of sadness on her face, this caused pain to sting into Pierce, he was going to rage at Sitwell if that was not important, he had left instructions that he was not to be disturbed this evening and tomorrow, he had only left Shield headquarter a few hours ago to be home on time to see Daisy return, he couldn't imagine anything happening between now and then that could need his attention, maybe meltdown but even though that couldn't happen in a few hours. Standing by the entrance of the restaurant a nervous and Sitwell stood, a small amount of sweat on his forehead that he was quickly wiping away with a tissue as Pierce neared him. Trying to compose himself before Pierce reached him, Sitwell fidgeted with his tie and stood straighter. He opened his mouth to apologise to Pierce but was stopped by his saying firmly. "You better have a damn good reason for being here Sitwell because if you haven't i'm putting you clean up duty for the next 2 years." "Sir." Sitwell replied quickly. "I'm sorry but this couldn't wait. We need to start phrase 2 and i need to clear it with you, i was given orders by Caitlin Pierce that i was to inform you immediately of the progress of Project Jettison and the need to enter into phrase two, sir." Looking behind himself, Pierce stepped himself towards the wall and leant closer into Sitwell to ask impatiently."Well, what is the progress?" "Phrase one has succeed all expectations and 100% success in destroying the last remains of the russian technology." Sitwell told Pierce in a quitter tone. "All those involved have been wiped from existence, their families and those that took part it. There's no evidence left of the alien technology we gave them to develop, nothing." Nodding pleased but without a shred of emotion emotion Pierce said evenly. "Good. Start Phrase two, cause the virus to wipe out 44% of the Eastern part of Russian and make all evidence of the virus point to Southern Russian, the blockade of aid coming through is to be blamed on Southern Russian." "Yes sir." Sitwell answered. "I want a total media black out, no aid, no help, no knowledge of the virus is to be known to the West. I want Russian internally fighting each other within the week." Pierce said firming. "Sir? " Sitwell nodded. "Do you want me to tell…" "My daughter will make her own way home Sitwell, she's the best Hydra operative out there." Pierce told him firmly. "Or course." Sitwell nodded, the sweat on his forehead beginning to reform. "Anything else?" Pierce said firmly. "No sir." Jasper Sitwell said with a tint of shakiness about himself. He could usually handle himself very well in front of Pierce, he was the man who had chosen him to join Hydra, he respected and admired Pierce, but he knew disturbing him that evening was like stepping into the line of fire. "Good." Pierce said and begun walking back to his table. Sitwell exhaled the tension, thinking to himself it had gone better then he'd hoped, disturbing Pierce and his youngest daughter in that restaurant had add almost 10years to his life. Walking past the Maitre Pierce stopped and place $100 note into his palm and whispered into his ear. "Hail Hydra." With which the maitre nodded and whispered back under his breath "Hail Hydra." Back at the table Pierce found his daughter watching as the restaurant's violinist stood next to her playing to her as she smiled embarrassedly but happily to him. Taking his seat he looked at the violinist's face, who in turn looked to Pierce and nodded and begun to step away still playing his music. Just then both their starters arrived and were placed in front of them where the wine was poured into their golden edged wine flutes. Pierce smiled and he looked up at the smiling, see something that only those in the know would see, the formation of flowers and birds in the metal actually made a shape, a shape that to the eye was invisible even when in the know, but when looked closely and with more awareness the distinctive shape of the Hydra symbol was seen, with its skeleton head and 6 tentacles across the circler ceiling across the room. Daisy smiled at her father as he marvelled at the metals flowers and birds above their heads. She did love just how at peace he looked then, content with whatever had occurred in his mini meeting and being in the restaurant him her.

**Chapter 2: What You Think You Know.**

Summary:

Gradually trying to expend the history of the back story surrounding the characters (known and created), jumping back and forth in the progress, i do have a plan of what will happen, i swear. Starting stories is like when you first start dancing at a party, you feel really uncomfortable but eventually you cut lose and everything flows (or so it appears to your own mind's eye, but you look like a twit to everyone else but sod it, it's fun) Hope anyone reading is enjoying it ...or feel mildly entertained albeit just mildly.

Doing what she was told Daisy did not scream or say anything, she knew better then to risk her own life for the vain hope that someone would help or that any questions she asked would be answered. Pulling her away from the wall the metal armed man kept his hand over her mouth and snapped at her to walk. Not knowing what was happening Daisy moved herself in stumbling shuffles ahead. The metal armed man walked silently behind her, keeping his grip on her cross-overed arms and continuing to cover her mouth. Daisy realised she was being shoved towards the bedroom of her apartment, she stood dead in her tracks, a sick feeling of dread filling her stomach. "I didn't say stop!" The man hissed at her. "Move!" He shoved her through the door, almost causing her to fell over. The bedroom of the apartment was small, only with a clothes rail, a bed and a side table. Daisy realised the light on the side table was switched on and her clothes were thrown all over the bed. "Pack some clothes, warm one." The metal armed man told her, letting go of her and giving her another shove towards the bed. He leant down and picked up a large black travel bag from the floor and threw it onto the bed on top of all her clothes. "Put them in there. You have 5mins." Twisting herself around to face him she started "But…I…." before stopping herself, as a look of disgust and anger flew on to his face that she could now fully see. "I told you do not to talk!" He hissed taking a step towards her, he grabbed her throat with his metal hand, a clicking sound coming from it as he did so, her head was pushed upwards, almost lifting her off the ground as he did so. "You do not talk to me and you do exactly what i say. Clear?" The swiftness of his actions, the power and the coldness she felt from his metal grip took the breath out of Daisy so that she could only manage a garbled noise from her throat that resembled a 'yes'. From her left eye a tear rolled down her cheek and she found herself shaking. His face looked disgusted at her, his striking blue eyes burning at her and an angry grunt of an exhalation came from him as he released her for the second time. "4mins. Start!" Taking in a thankfully breath Daisy put her palms on her chest, as if guarding herself, she found herself shaking and feeling faint. She was ready to give into that feeling and let the white feeling of collapse engulf her, but she saw his angry face before her, he was consumed with it and with frustration, his body was tense and firm, his arms by his side, fists held clenched, his square jaw was solid, his brow was stitched low and his eye narrow and foreboding at her, Daisy didn't doubt for a second he could easily kill her if she didn't obey, she turned and randomly threw things into the bag, not caring what they were, grabbing with shaking hands and throwing it. She rubbed her cheek once, to stop the herself crying and said nothing, she didn't dare risk doing anything. Not entirely sure what was in the bag, she went to put something else in, when the metal arm man grabbed the strap of the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and pulled her upper arm and begun walking her out. Still shaky and Daisy obeyed, all compulsion to try to run and scream vanished, she knew it would be useless, there was no way she could escape, she hadn't escaped before, circumstance had caused him to stop, not because she had succeed in escaping him. Heading towards the door, the man reached his metal arm to grab a gun on the table where Daisy had unknowingly placed her keys, the black automatic pistol was placed into a hostler around his shoulder near Daisy. She scanned the gun and his face quickly from the corner of her eye as he did so. Seeing her attention to him he stopped and leant down to her and whispered. "I don't need this to kill you, i can kill you with my human hand in 1 seconds if i want, remember that Princess." Not looking him she swallowed and had the urge to throw up then and there, she knew that he was telling the truth and she knew that his using them name was anything but good also. Still leaning into her, again his breath on her earlobe, he reached to unlock the door and open it. "We go outside, we turn to the right walk 10 yards to black a van outside, we get in, you say and do nothing." He told her firmly and slowly. The apartment door open and the stairway to the exist was before them, the light from the hallway fell into the room behind her, illuminating and stinging her teary eyes. For the first time she got a clear look at his face from the close angle of where his face was to her's, he was scared, stubble on his face that was edging down his neck, his hair was escaping from where it had been pushed behind his ears, dark and wavy longer than hers. A memory flashed in her mind, from her point of view as a child, coming from around a corner from her father's house to see a man sitting in a chair at the dining table, dressed all in black, his eyes cold and dead, a gun sat on the glass dining table. Without being pushed or shoved Daisy stepped out into the hallway, the metal armed man following, his eyes looking from left to right as he did so, ready to use Daisy as shield or as a defence. Both begun to move down the stairs, the metal armed man tightening his grip on her arm. Moving as if in a daze, she barely looked at stairs as she moved, knowing the amount of steps there was on the staircase and what direction to go in, her gaze was fixed on straight ahead, focused on nothing, trying her best to ignore the whimpering noise inside her head. In no time at all they had reached the exist to the apartment building, which the metal arm man opened door of, pulling Daisy closer to wards him, using her again to shield himself and cover his metal arm from view as much as possible. As directed, Daisy turned right and begun to walk to wards the nondescript black van, knowing very well that once inside that van, with that man, all hope was lost, she would not be found, she could not be help and she was under the control and the capture of the man behind her. The Winter Soldier. The Asset. The Fist of Hydra. The Super assassin. Her father's most prized possession.

**One Year Earlier**

Waiting underneath the glass main forecourt of the entrance of Triskelion Daisy waited near the giant metal Shield symbol, looking up at it she couldn't help but feel tiny. She had been to the Triskelion many times over the years, but coming back she always felt like she out of her depth, she had grown up with Shield in her life but she never wanted to work for it, she hadn't want to go to the Academy and she had had no desire to become an agent unlike her sister, who from a young a age become very much a part of shield. Around her the employees of Shield walked about their daily business, in this part of the building there was basic public access and all levels of workers, the majority of them being smart suited serious faced people that walked with purpose and straight backs. Catching the gaze of a man and woman walking together Daisy gave them a smile with which was flat out ignored, simply following her with their gaze and moved past. "Okeee." Daisy mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. She looked down at her attire, dark jeans, a oversized checked shirt and cut short leather jacket. Yeah, this definitely wouldn't cut it as Shield agent, Daisy chuckled to herself. Worrying about her clothes and looks as a Doctor was the last thing on Daisy's mind during operations and working under extreme circumstances. Feeling a ping in her Daisy felt sad that she really didn't fit into her father's and sister's lives. She knew that the work they did was important and good, but she felt the diplomacy that Shield operated under was impractical, she had wanted to her involved differently and get her hands dirtty, not leaving things to various councils and committees of people that sat behind desks and wanted reports of reports about reports on reports. Daisy was proud of her father, but she had told him a long time ago she wouldn't be member of shield, there was too much else she wanted to do. To her surprise, her father was fine with her decision, in fact he did all he could to support it. But being there in Shield Headquarters she felt part tourist and part fraud. Pulling nervously at the hem of her shirt Daisy looked away from the Shield symbol to the forecourt. Walking towards her in steady strides was her father, with two intimating shield agents wearing bullet proof vests and all in black following from either side, looking very much like her father's shadow. Smiling Daisy walked over to meet her father. "Hi Princess." Alexander Pierce greeted his daughter with a smile. "Ready for lunch?" "Absolutely." She replied, reaching in for hug. "Princess? Oh not that name again, you're going to call me that till i'm old and grey!" "You will always be my Princess, Princess." Pierce smiled back. From behind the two Shield shadows stood motionless and quietly. "Err Dad, are we having company?" Daisy asked quietly, trying not to be too loud, showing her gaze towards the two shadows. "Just security hun." Pierce explained. "Righteeee." Daisy replied unsurely. Not turning to face them Shield told the Shadows. "Gentlemen, thank you." To which they nodded and walked away. There were times like those were Daisy felt uneasy about Shield and the military as a whole, such complete obedience was the mark of good training and loyalty, but after having dealt with child soldiers and seen the harsher sides of mind control Daisy always felt nerves inside her pull. Obviously those men were just normal Shield members, nothing odd or harsh about about them or their behaviour, they were just like her father, people working to help the defence, safety and security of everybody. "So, how's your day been?" Daisy asked breezily, wanting to halt her over-thinking thoughts. "Ready for tonight?" Pulling a face that Daisy knew was notorious with her father's dislike or distaste at something, half a pout and part a snarl, Pierce put his arm over his daughter's shoulder and begun walking to the exist of the Triskelion. "Too many meetings and not enough decisions. And as for tonight, i would rather it wasn't happening at all and my birthday was ignored, or at most i could spend it in peace." "Awww Dada." Daisy smiled. "You know Shield just want to celebrate all the work you've done and how much everyone thinks of you here." As she said this as the same couple that Daisy had smiled at walked past her and her father, there expressions were different now, poised, nodding at them seeming more respectful, seeing she was with Alexander Pierce. Seeing them Pierce gave a nod back. Similarly at they grew closer to the exist people begun to realise that one of the heads and leaders of Shield was walking past them. "Hmmm." Pierce responded back with. "A cupcake would of been fine." "Dad." Daisy pointed as the walked through glass entrance. "You are going to enjoy tonight, i promise you."

The Hyatt Regency ballroom was filled with people. All around the room were various members of Shield, drinking from flutes of champagne taken from the serving staff, talking happily, eating from the large platers that were being moved around the room. Every detail of the party was flawlessly put together. The ballroom was opened up and exteneded, so that within the main ballroom was food and entertainment, by the live band on the stage, further along the extension led to soft seating and towards the staircase to the open wooden decked bar. The colour scheme was red and gold, all the table cloths, table centre pieces were organised with roses and golden vases, all the serving staff wore white shirts with either red or gold ties, a fountain illuminated with gold lights was the main centre piece of one the largest tables of the room, the sound of trickling water was heard interwoven with the music from the stage. The grand chandeliers were illuminated in red and gold, making the whole room glitter and gleam. Talking amongst themselves two individuals surveyed the room, but looking as if they were simply holding a pleasant conversation, a man stern looking black man dressed in a black suit with an eye-patch holding a flute of champagne but not drinking from and a red haired woman in a halter neck slim hugging blue dress also holding a flute of champagne but drinking from it, stood trying not to catch the attention of anyone in the room. "So Shield paid for all this?" The Red haired woman asked looking to her left and at the centre piece of roses and explosive goldness next to her. "Seems a bit over the top." "It's all been donated from one rich benefactors of Shield." The eye-patched man replied with exhale. "The party was put together by Shield using the money from some ass kissing rich diplomat that wants Pierce in his pocket." "Sooo, Pierce is letting that happen?" The Red hair woman quizzed with a slight frown. "Nope." The eye-patched man said with a smirk. "He uses this as ruse to get the guy on side so he can eventually expose him. Trust what you know more than who you know." "Hmmm." The red haired woman as she sipped her drink. "No wonder you and Pierce get along so well, you think alike." Turning to face her he raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Oh yeah." She replied with a smirk. "Always two steps ahead of the game." "Four steps Romanoff." He told her. "Always be four steps ahead, that way you can see everyone from all angles." From the doorway of the ballroom Alexander Pierce and Daisy Pierce stepped through. With their arms locked together, the two looked as if they were ready for battle but dressed smartly for the occasion with pleasant smiled on their faces. "Finally." Romanoff said putting her glass down on the table. "We stay for another fifteen minutes, talk to Pierce and then we go." The man told her as he watched Pierce. "Can't stand these damn parties even when their not being paid for by someone with too much money and selfish intentions." Daisy fidget slightly as she walked in, the white lace dress she wear felt completely alien to herself, the last time she had worn anything like this was when she had gone to Uncle's wedding 7years ago, and she remembered the she given the dress to charity afterwards because the sight of her made her cringe at the overly girliness of it. Used to wearing suits daily Pierce looked comfortable, his tuxedo was classic and fitted him well, the only hint of colour was his red bowtie. Despite his feeling of not wanting to be there, nothing could be read from his face and his manners, he looked professional and at ease all at once. "I feel like i'm going to confirmation in this dress Dad." Daisy whispered to him. He looked down at his tiny daughter and smiled. "You look very sweet Daise." Daisy made a face but didn't say anything, she knew her father was teasing but she was willing to endure the dress, and the teasing, for his birthday. Entering in Daisy saw the full grandness of the party, she wanted to whistle slightly but thought better of it. It really was a grand affair and she very felt out of place here. It was from then on in people came up to her father, shook his hand, told him happy birthday, made some quick joke about him not looking his age, tried to talk briefly about Shield, before Pierce nodded at them thank you and moved away, basically to the next person, each time Pierce would introduce Daisy "This is my youngest daughter Daisy, she is a Doctor who works in foreign aid" or "This is my daughter Daisy" all depending or not if he was willing to talk to them and if he felt compelled to make the effort for them. After having meet/spoken to/nodded at/smiled at/shook hands with Pierce came to the eye-patched man and the red hair woman. "Nick, Romanoff." Pierce said with a glad tone in his voice. "Sir." They both said with a respectful nod. Pierce shook Nick hands and then Romanoff's. Clasping his hands together afterwards Pierce smiled. "Thank you for coming, i know if i did't have to i wouldn't have." "Dad…." Daisy said jokingly warningly from his side but smiling. She was familiar with Nick Fury, he had been a long time friend of her father's and, as she had been told many times by her father, had helped to save her sister's life years before. Turning towards his daughter Pierce smiled. "Nick, you remember Daisy don't you?" "Of course." He replied nodding her. "Been a while, haven't seen you since before you went on your first trip to India." "That's right." Daisy said. She remembered it because that was same last time she had actually seen her sister Caitlin. "Agent Romanoff." Pierce said looking to Romanoff. "You haven't meet Daisy have you?" "No sir." Roman agreed. Offering Daisy her hand she shook it, her hand shake was firm but gentle, not slack. "Natasha Romanoff, I've worked with you sister Caitlin a couple of times, she's a very good agent." Not sure how to response Daisy smiled. Her fix smile and non answer were registered by Romanoff, she could tell by the way she looked at Daisy, not with measured entrust but curiosity. Changing the subject Pierce interjected. "So what's the time frame Nick? Another 3minutes and you make your move out of here." "2minutes, through the doors on the left to the car park outside, easy exist, no chance of meeting people." Nick Fury said as if was a military operation. Pierce smiled and shook his head. "Always ready for anything Fury." "Best way to be." Fury said with a slight smile.

The movement of the van was starting to make Daisy sick, the steady bump bump as they traveled over what she could only guess was gravel (gravel, how far had they traveled out of New York to hit gravel?) She wanted to move her leg but tried not to move around at all as the last time she had learnt her lesson, the inside of the back of the van was filled with various forms of weaponry, most of which she couldn't see, but gradually as her eyesight had grown used to the dark she was able to make out very large firing arms and things which looked as if they could quitr easily start shooting off bullets or some form of fire power if nudged a little to hard. After being shoved into the van from yh side door, then having her hands cuffed together and legs bound, Daisy hadn't seen or heard anything from the man in front. Daisy had realised as she sat there that she was in a shield van that had been heavily adapted, the seats had been ripped out and piled with the all the weapons. As the motions got worse her sick feeling was starting to even itself out slightly, but that vanished as she felt hundred times more sick when the van stopped dead and shook her forward slightly from the force of it. From the front she heard a door click open and then shut, then the sound of feet on gravel walking. Daisy counted her breaths; 5… The door next to her slide with in a flash and into the darkness of the van the lesser darkness of the night came in. Blocking the view of anything stood the metal armed man before her, she could barely make out his face but she could tell his mood had definitely not lightened or improved in anyway. Opening her mouth, wanting to say something, wanting to try to ask a question, only air came out, she couldn't form the words, she felt frightened of the consequence of what would occur if she did. Without warning he reached into the van, grabbed hold of her by her middle and simply threw her over his shoulder in one easy simple strong move. Daisy wanted to pass out then but found that she couldn't because she was too aware and shocked at what was going on to do anything but be held over the metal armed man's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Set after the events of Captain America; The Winter Solider, but before Age Of Ultron (though i so don't want to know the events because i am very excited for the next Avengers), the events in the story are to help spur on the known characters of the marvel universe, but without interfering with them.  
>The story focuses on the revenge and madness of Bucky Barnes, who, now with more memories, wishes to end the lives of all those who ruined his, like the Marvel Comic Universe of Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier, who eventually seeks redemption and become Captain America (spoiler) i wanted to expand the revenge and personal need for justice that Barnes would feel and want, especially when his mind is still all over the place, it is just too hard to miss out on writing about. I didn't want to make the main female character of Daisy a love interest or a side-kick, more an equal.<p>

Summary:The first chapter will lack much of the Winter Soldier but will give you a fair idea of what is occurring and who's involved. Apologises for spellings as i write and update.

**Chapter 1: From Here**

The Chief Physician Doctor Mook gave Daisy an unamused look. "You made the diagnosis? You-a-Nurse?" Clearing her throat and tilting her head thoughtfully to the side Daisy nodded so that her bobbed black hair moved in wisps across her forehead. "Yes, i see could that Mr Lawson showed signs of appendicitis and acted quickly." The look on the Doctor's face was both angry and edgy, his jaw tight and he fidgeted in his chair, Daisy could read his thoughts even before he said anything, he was annoyed at her, annoyed at her for doing things way above her position, and grade, annoyed that she had made the call that only a doctor should make. "Miss Lankin…." He said edgily and slowly, straightening up in his chair behind his overly large desk, his desk which was devoid of any personal items, just his palms rested on the table with the file notes of the patient they were discussing and perfectly polished name slate position 90* to his left capital letters. "You do realise that you made a medical decision that was not yours to make? You did not consult with any senior medical staff, you forged the signature of Doctor Andrews to have Mr Lawson operated on? You lied to the operating team that you were surgical trained and you were the operational nurse who helped to stabilise Mr Lawson when he went into cardiac arrest?" "Yes." Daisy replied, with a small smile on her face, keeping her head upright and looking him straight into his eyes. The muscles on The Chief Physician twitched on his cheek, he stared at Daisy with shock. "Do you realise that this is against the law?" ""Well….." Daisy started, ready to let rip at the Chief Physician, tell him a few home truths, to finally tell him the truth about her medical knowledge, to tell him he was a the most incompetent Doctor she had known, that his running of the hospital and his inability manage anything medical was an insult to the medical institution itself in American and international. However Daisy was stopped my the door of office flying opening and a man walking in. "Okay, sorry i'm late, traffic was a nightmare, knew i should of taken the subway but Stark offered me the chance to try his new jazzed up lotus and i couldn't refuse!" The Chief Physician and Daisy looked to see a suited Bruce Banner coming into the office and closing the door behind him. "What did i miss?" "Banner!" Daisy beamed getting up to hug the dark haired man. "Hi Kid." He smiled hugging her back. "Excuse me…Doctor-Banner?" Came the voice of the Chief Physician from behind his desk, looking confused at the two as they embraced. "What are you doing here?" With a smile showing his perfect white teeth Banner clapped his hands together and looked at the Physician. "I'm here to check on my patient and my star nurse of course! Daisy told Mr Lawson has made a full recovery and he's going to start swing dance classes as soon as he's fully healed!" "Sw-ing Da-nce." The Chief Physician stuttered. "Yeah, its making a come back, even Captain American has got the bug now!" He chuckled, gaving Daisy a sly look. Then as by a switch Banner become very serious, his brows drawing down and his light hearted tone changing. "I just wanted to make sure that my diagnosing Mr Lawson and not using my name and letting Daisy here do it, was in no way going to get her in trouble." The Chief Physician mouth opened, but no words came out, just a quick inhalation, stumped forwards. "So all's good?!" Banner said with another big toothy smile. "Because i have a meeting with some of the broad of directors of the hospital about getting that new children's wing you've been campaigning for sorted, with the assistance of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts was going to come but she entrusted me, knew i was paying a little Daisy a visit." Banner tilted his head towards Daisy. Daisy, was still standing after her embrace with Banner, now smiled at Banner broadly. She turned her attention to The Chief Physician who's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his square shaped head and roll on the floor, with his mouth still opening, he took another breath in but couldn't form words. "Okay, so we'll be off then." Banner said, stepping away from the desk to allow Daisy to move. "Thanks for the understanding Doctor Mook, you how it is, have to keep things a low profile when it comes to my name, media attention and all that." Both Daisy and Banner started towards the door, there back to The Chief Physician, both giving each other a little smirk to each-other. "E-er Doctor Banner!" The Chief Physician finally managed to say. Both turned to face the man before the existed through the frosted glass door of the office. "Thank you and…er…please come again anything." With a small nod of his head Banner smiled. "No, thank yoou Doctor Mook." With that he moved through the door with Daisy and slammed it shut behind them. Banner and Daisy looked at each other for a split second before the both giggled and begun walking down the corridor of the swanky part of the hospital where all the office were located, away from the actual patients and other members of the hospital staff. For the not first since she had started work in the plush hospital Daisy felt happy to be leaving the building, especially with her small battle against the evil Doctor Mook…he wasn't evil, she reasoned to herself as she tried to walk in the same strides as Banner, just a incompetent Doctor who worked in a hospital where money, Stark's money, was king.

"Daisy, you realise how close that was don't you?" Banner said as they got into the back of black lotus that Banner had parked into hospital basement car park, the shiny and smell of the newness of the vehicle was almost overwhelming to both Daisy and Banner, even after working with/for/near Stark industries some things still surprised both of them. With a look that basically read "D'oh, i know." Daisy said nothing. In the front seat Banner waved his finger at her. "Oh no sister, don't tell me it could't be helped, you know damn well what you should of done…" "Yeah, yeah…" Daisy said tiredly as she put her seatbelt. "I should of got an actual doctor to do it and not faked it myself…" "Exactly!" Banner exclaimed loudly, then exhaled with "So why didn't you?" "Mr Lawson needed…." Daisy started. "You did it because she wanted to be the doctor and make the call." Banner said plainly. "You wanted to stop pretending you're a nurse and be a the good doctor you are…i know." Turning her head to look out the window Daisy's face become sad and drawn, she knew if anyone was going to understand and know why she did it, it would be Banner, the man had known her for years, they had worked in Indian and African together under some of the worst conditions, pulling together the smallest amount of medicine and medical equipment they had to help those that needed the help in the poorest communities. Banner knew her and he knew the current situation was killing her. "Yes." Was she all said back. "Daise…" Banner sighed. "I know its hard, but what we're doing is trying to protect you, if you want to stay in the medical field you have to keep a low profile. Its worrying enough you wouldn't change your first name, but things like this…you can't do it again. I can't keep coming over and sweet talking Mook. Stark and Pepper are trying their best to improve the hospital and they wanted you to help them, do some good and tell them what needs doing, which you know is going to take time…but doing this sort of stuff, really isn't helping." Still looking out the window to the car park to all the shiny cars, cars that belonged to the rich doctors of the hospital, all bright and probably bought within last 6months. Daisy felt a sick sadness in her stomach, she felt angry, angry for the grandness of the hospital, the excess waste she saw daily there, how it was being run by Doctor Mook, angry for the fact she was working as a nurse there, a nurse that was never listened to, angry that she had be grateful for her situation to Banner and Tony Stark for helping her, but angry for the truth about her father and what had happened. "I'm sorry Bruce….it won't happen again." She said turning to face him, a small sting of tears in the bottom of her eyes. Banner put a friendly oversized hand on her shoulder. "Aww Daise, i'm sorry, this isn't forever, it'll get better, you'll see." Daisy bite her lip but said nothing, if it was anyone else she would make a quick smart retort but she couldn't, not to Banner, not for worry about getting him angry, but for the fact that her situation was nothing to compared to his, he was The Hulk and Doctor Bruce Banner, a man bound and condemned by his medical research, never to be the same as what he was, all because he wanted to help people by finding cures for incurable diseases that dumbfound all. Banner's situation was forever, he was the Hulk and Banner all at once, the only thing he could do was what Daisy was doing herself, try to help people and work as if everything was normal everyday. Giving her shoulder a squeeze Banner nodded before he started the car, nothing more was said between the two of them, for both Daisy Pierce and Bruce Banner, there was nothing they could say to each other that they didn't already know the other was thinking.

It was 11pm when Daisy arrived back to her apartment, the place she refused to call home and refused to personalise The place she slept, washed and ate, this was not in anyway a home. It was an apartment in the lower east side that gave her good subway connections to the hospital where she, still, worked, near the gym she went to do yoga and kick-boxing, it had a lovely view from her bedroom window of the wall of the building next door, her living room was illuminated by the neon light of the chinese restaurant downstairs, for wants and purposes, it worked and that was all Daisy needed. When Banner had given her the keys and directions Daisy had felt a slight glimmer of hope, she was getting her life back, she would have her own space again, privacy and independence…but that vanished when she walked into the apartment. Though she was grateful for it, it really made her heart sink and that feeling returned every time she entered back into the apartment, the colour and the smell were all un-homely and unwelcoming to her, she just couldn't make it her home, she-just-could-not. In all her years of traveling, working as a foreign aid doctor she had been used to being without a real home, she had lived out of suitcases and duffel bags, she had slept on floors for months, she would share a room with up to 11 other people at a time, but out of those times she had always felt happy and fulfilled, she was doing good work, helping people, making a difference, seeing wonderful people daily, learning so much, having somewhere to sleep was not an issue. But now…she just empty and not homeless but with a job and apartment. Daisy tried to not think about her real home, the home she had grown up in, the one where her father was there, where it was covered in some of the most amazing art that he had collected from his travels with her mother, with Daisy and Daisy's older sister Caitlin. It's warmth and the sound of music, because her father wouldn't be without music, whether it be from his record player or the grand piano he had restored and rescued from Germany, it was a real home, it was definition of what a home should be. Lost in her sad thoughts for the past and her sad thoughts of her present, Daisy walked into her apartment, not bothering to switch on the lights, letting the red and blue illumination of the chinese restaurant light allow her to see through to the dinning table where she placed her keys and her bag. Letting out a sign, Daisy looked to the right where her window was open and letting the cold december night wind blow into her apartment and shake her white wispy curtains slightly. A frown formed on Daisy's face, she never left her window open, she always closed her windows, it was something she always did before she left anywhere where she lived, leaving windows open was a no-no, not just because of burglars but from insects, bugs and stray cats who would see it as an open invite to a party. Taking one step towards the window Daisy stopped, she realised two things, the window being open meant only one thing, someone had gotten in and was most likely still there. Before Daisy could so anything her left arm was pulled behind her back and she was spun around and forcefully shoved against the wall behind with a thud, causing her to partially bang the front of her head. Keeping her arms behind her back, the person who had shoved her took hold of her other arm and criss cross them together and held them there. For a moment Daisy felt cold metal against her skin, she screamed thinking it was either a knife or gun, but she realised what it was when a metal hand covered her mouth and stopped another scream from coming out of her mouth. "Do-not-scream-or-say-anyting." A male voice breathed closely into her ear, their breath filling her earlobe and making her shudder. Nooooo, Daisy thought desperately, he's come for him and he's going to kill me to get revenge for my Father. Daisy Pierce gave a muffled whimper beneath his metal hand, her eyes slowly starting to water with fear and terror, she knew that was start of everything she had been fearing for these months now, since the day she learnt the truth and the day her world shattered in front of her, never to be the same again.

**One year earlier**

The taste inside her mouth made her want to gag, what was worse was the taste was actually from her own mouth and she had that taste in her mouth for 12 hrs and couldn't do anything until she could get to her suitcase and brush her teeth. Mentally rolling her eyes Daisy thought how ridiculous first world problems were, two week ago she was more concerned if she would have enough medicine to vaccinate the village she was in and have enough supplies so that she could stay and monitor everyone, now she was standing in Washington Dulles airport in the endless queue to get her suitcase. Daisy was under no illusion this was going to be a long wait, the queue ahead of her stretched on for a good long length and the sense of frustration and annoyance amongst the passengers was thick in the air. Getting ready for the wait she was about to have, Daisy slumped her weight on to her right hip and pulled her backpack further up her arm. "Hey, how you doing slick?" Said a familiar voice from beside her. A small smile draw on to her face, she knew that voice, she knew that voice very well. "Rumlow." Turning to her right she came face to face with Brock Rumlow, dressed head to toe in black, his dark hair slick back and a cheeky smile on his face. "The one and the only." He replied. "How long has it been?" Daisy said. "I missed you last time i was in here and that was almost 2years ago!" Towering over her, he put his hands in his jeans pockets and pulled a pretend thinking face, tilting his head sideways. "Well, last time i saw you, you were going through the shaven head phrase and no wearing makeup." "Awww my post med school phrase, i remember it well." Daisy smiled. Straightening his posture Rumlow smiled. "But i would still recognise you anywhere kid." "Thanks." She said scrunching her nose up at him. It had been a long time for the two, at one point she had seen Rumlow quite a lot, nearly everyday, he had been apart of the security team when her father went on international meetings or tours, he had long been a close member of Alexander Pierce's trusted circle, that, over time, Daisy had seen to get smaller and smaller as she and her sister grew older. Rumlow, from what she had heard was now a elite member of shield, his skills and ability were used for many top-secret missions in the field. From the little Daisy knew of Rumlow now, he was far from being the fawning creature that had lusted after her sister Caitlin for years, obeying whatever her sister wanted and needed, even though it was beneath him. Looking up head to long line of passengers all waiting for the slow process of getting their bags and security checks started and done, Rumlow gave an exaggerated frown. "You are going to be here for a while girl, hope you packed some snacks or have a book to read." Daisy eyed up Rumlow, he was a good 2 foot taller than her, even if she attempted to wear anything heeled, she knew he was up to something. "Yeah, i might need a blanket or snuggly to keep me cosy too." "Its shame." Rumlow said, still eyeing the line. "Oh?" "Yeah." Rumlow smiled, turning to her. "You're gonna miss all that fun, cause i got your bags in the car out the front ready to go." "What?" Daisy frowned at him. "But i haven't…" "All sorted kid, was sorted for you as soon as that plane hit the tarmac." Rumlow smiled. "All you gotta do, is take my arm and let me escort you to your chariot and we're back your Dad's within the hour. How's that sound?" Ordinarily Daisy hated it when her father's shield connections changed things for her, how she was given special treatment, special attention, kissed up to specially by people because who her father, and sister were, but on this occasion and after a 16hr flight, with delays, Daisy didn't want to argue or protest, she wanted to get home, to her proper home, brush her teeth, have a long bath, a quick nap and get ready for having a nice meal with her father that evening. First world issues. Daisy thought as she slipped her arm into Rumlow's as if she was really being escorted to a chariot like a princess; Really are so ridiculous when you think about it.

Opening the door Renata throw a bear hug onto Daisy, causing her to drop her backpack. "Oh child, look at you, you're all skin and bones!" The housekeep exclaimed giving Daisy a squeeze and taking the breath out of her. There were few people in the world that Daisy allowed to hug her in such a way and one of them was Renata, the family housekeeper for the last 19years, Renata Meiser, the tall and willowy sweet natured, quick witted and loyal housekeeper that long ago Daisy had come to consider more friend than an employee of her father. Renata could have left her father's employment years ago but had stayed, since the death of Daisy mother Renata had taken charge as caretaker of the house and caretaker of Alexander Pierce, and for all wants and purposes the hours Renata kept and the days she worked all worked for both Alexander Pierce and Renata. As firm and as fast as the hug had come Renata let go of Daisy and stood up straight to look more closely at her. Her face become like the gentle but firm schoolmarm that Daisy had grown up with, over the years Daisy had learnt the emotions Renata expressions through the lifting of her eyebrows, to the twist of lips. Putting her wrists together she looked Daisy up and more thoroughly, taking in her small form. "Oy Vey….!" Renata said shaking her. "You've lost weight and you look so pale! Didn't you come from India?" "It was Africa, Balabusta." Daisy smiled. As if her heart had been pulled Renata went in for another hug with Daisy, this time nearly knocking her off her feet. Enjoying the attention Daisy chuckled, being slightly pulled into Renata's generous bosom like a new born babe, Renata had probably been without hugs like this for awhile, her own children had grown up and moved away long ago, and from what Daisy knew, were too busy with their own lives, never one to say a bad thing about a person when they weren't there (she could do it very well when that person was there) Renata accepted that her children were wall grown up and gone, but Daisy, Renata's little Dalia, she was the child who had lost her mother when she was just a baby, was very special to her and held a place in her heart. "Now now Renata." Came a gentle voice from behind Renata. "Stop taking all the hugs and share my little girl will you." With a smile Daisy pulled gently pulled away from Renata to see the tall figure of her father. Standing before her in jeans and a hoodie, Alexander Pierce, Head Of The World Security Council, former leading member of Shield, Nobel Prize nominee, senior governing member of the international peace core, Daisy Pierce's father, stood grinning and looking ready for a hug. "Awwww dad!" Daisy found herself running over to her Dad for a hug like she had done when she had come back from summer camp or he had been away on a long mission. Pierce spread out his arms and embraced his tiny dark haired daughter, holding on to her and kissing her forehead like she was still a child. "My baby girl." Alexander Pierce said happily within their embrace. The look on his face was of absolute joy, he seemed so at peace holding her. Both father and daughter held on to each other, Daisy feeling as if she was indeed a baby girl in her father's arms. Renata smiled at the two, there were very few moments that Renata witnessed her employer happy, over the years, as Daisy had become an adult, Pierce threw himself more into his work, rarely being home and usually in his office when he was home. Over the next few days Renata knew that Pierce was going to be doing a lot less work and would be spending more time with his daughter. Turning her head to her right, a framed picture stood of Alexander Pierce, Daisy Pierce and Caitlin Pierce, all smiling, both daughters standing next to their father on either side in a hug, looking as if their was a shared joke between them as they posed for the picture, the picture was taken over ten years by Renata herself. Renata smiled sadly at it, thinking if only Caitlin was…no, Renata stopped her thoughts, Caitlin was what she was, that was that. Her thought was broken by the tanned dark haired presence of Brock Rumlow moving past her and coming through the door carrying a orange suitcase with one hand as if it weighed nothing. Looking over his daughter's head, Pierce saw Rumlow and came out of his embrace with Daisy. "Sir." Rumlow nodded respectfully. "Would you like me to take Daisy's bag to her room?" "No." Renata said firmly to him, her eyes fixed on him untrustingly. "I will take it up to her room, mister Rumlow, no need for you to go up there." "Thank you Rumlow.' Pierce said in a professional tone of gratitude, "for picking up my daughter and bring her home." Nodding respectfully Rumlow replied. "No problem Sir, happy to help." With a quick smile at Daisy Rumlow place her suitcase down and turned towards the door. He came face to face with Renata, who's lips were pressed into a thin line as she glared at him. Seeing that Renata disliked him Rumlow gave her a toothy smile and winked at her he left, leaving Renata with a shocked expression and looking ready to curse in yiddish to him.

Everything about the restaurant was perfect, from the way every detail was seen to, the tinted gold napkins matching the tinted gold roses on the table (roses that were unscented in order to not put off the diners and more than likely grown genetically for their look and their scentlessness ), the golden details of the edging of the wine flutes matching the delicate patterns of the dinning cloths on the table, how everything was laid out perfectly and precisely, all cutlery engraved with gold patterns on the handles, with each table spaced apart in a perfect circle to match the circler room where a pianist played in the centre of the room behind a grand golden piano. The golden lighting of the room made everything glow, casking no shadows and allowing the metal flowers and birds that were suspended from the ceiling by thin metal beams giving the illusion that they were floating above them. Looking up at the ceiling Daisy was in awe, her father had said it was a restaurant she would enjoy and indeed she felt enchanted and captivated, it was elegant but though slightly gordy, it caught her imagination with its overly decorative style, she couldn't help but smirk as she thought that it was as if King Midas had taken up decorating as a side business, she bite her tongue, not wanting to cause insult to her father, knowing he was happy to be spending the evening with her dining in the golden restaurant, taking full advantage of her willingness to allow her father to spoil her and lavish grandness on her. "This definitely beats a Frankie's and Benny's Dad." Daisy grinned at her father as she sat up straighter in her chair, trying desperately to not put her elbows on the table. "We could always go there afterwards to gets Sundae if you want Daise." Alexander Pierce smiled as he unfolded his napkin to put onto his lap. "Like Renata said, you're skin and bone and you need feeding you." Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Daisy smiled back. "If it was up to Renata i would be eating for the next few weeks non-stop, and she would still say i needed more feeding." "Hmmm." Pierce granted. "Its the other way around with me, she constantly trying to get me to eat healthy, she hides all the sweet things i get and replaces it without a word. I'm telling you, if you was a member of the council, there would be a lot less talking and a lot more doing." Daisy grinned, she loved Renata more knowing she was still on her health fight with her father, the long standing battle was endearing to Daisy, knowing that Renata was a stalwart figure that not even the great Alexander Pierce would argue with. "Well looks like i'll be the only one having that Sundae then." Pierce was about to protest teasingly to his daughter about how that was bad negotiating when the restaurant maitre stood beside him, hands behind his back. "Excuse me sir." He said in a crisp English accent. "Yes?" Pierce replied sharply looking him up and down with curiosity, annoyed at being bothered by him. "There is a man by the name of Jasper Sitwell who said he wishes to talk with you, he said it was urgent and apologises for the inconvenience." The Maitre said, he was stood like a soldier, all aspects of him polished and perfect, even down to his shiny black shoes. The look on Pierce's face was mixture of anger, annoyance with frustration. Daisy had the feeling that this was out of the ordinary, an agent to contact her father by coming to wherever he was and seek him out in public was far from the norm, though having a father who was part of organisation that went by the acronym Shield but was The Strategic Homeland Homeland Interventtion, Enformement and Logistics Division, that dealt with a very mixed bags of problems in the world, from terrorist, aliens, alien terrorist and loons with overly ambitious ideas about ruling the world, but years of knowledge told Daisy that her father wasn't pleased with what happening and it was far from out of his control, so she soothed him by smiling. "Dad, you know it must be important." Looking at his daughter Pierce felt a ping of guilt, his youngest daughter was used to her father going off for meeting and talks at short notice, that to her this was normal. "Sorry honey. I'll see what he wants and get Fury to sort it, i'm sure its nothing." Standing up from the table Pierce place his napkin on the table and followed the maitre, who walked straight shoulder and military style ahead of him. Pierce turned his head to look at his daughter as he walked away, he saw a faint look of sadness on her face, this caused pain to sting into Pierce, he was going to rage at Sitwell if that was not important, he had left instructions that he was not to be disturbed this evening and tomorrow, he had only left Shield headquarter a few hours ago to be home on time to see Daisy return, he couldn't imagine anything happening between now and then that could need his attention, maybe meltdown but even though that couldn't happen in a few hours. Standing by the entrance of the restaurant a nervous and Sitwell stood, a small amount of sweat on his forehead that he was quickly wiping away with a tissue as Pierce neared him. Trying to compose himself before Pierce reached him, Sitwell fidgeted with his tie and stood straighter. He opened his mouth to apologise to Pierce but was stopped by his saying firmly. "You better have a damn good reason for being here Sitwell because if you haven't i'm putting you clean up duty for the next 2 years." "Sir." Sitwell replied quickly. "I'm sorry but this couldn't wait. We need to start phrase 2 and i need to clear it with you, i was given orders by Caitlin Pierce that i was to inform you immediately of the progress of Project Jettison and the need to enter into phrase two, sir." Looking behind himself, Pierce stepped himself towards the wall and leant closer into Sitwell to ask impatiently."Well, what is the progress?" "Phrase one has succeed all expectations and 100% success in destroying the last remains of the russian technology." Sitwell told Pierce in a quitter tone. "All those involved have been wiped from existence, their families and those that took part it. There's no evidence left of the alien technology we gave them to develop, nothing." Nodding pleased but without a shred of emotion emotion Pierce said evenly. "Good. Start Phrase two, cause the virus to wipe out 44% of the Eastern part of Russian and make all evidence of the virus point to Southern Russian, the blockade of aid coming through is to be blamed on Southern Russian." "Yes sir." Sitwell answered. "I want a total media black out, no aid, no help, no knowledge of the virus is to be known to the West. I want Russian internally fighting each other within the week." Pierce said firming. "Sir? " Sitwell nodded. "Do you want me to tell…" "My daughter will make her own way home Sitwell, she's the best Hydra operative out there." Pierce told him firmly. "Or course." Sitwell nodded, the sweat on his forehead beginning to reform. "Anything else?" Pierce said firmly. "No sir." Jasper Sitwell said with a tint of shakiness about himself. He could usually handle himself very well in front of Pierce, he was the man who had chosen him to join Hydra, he respected and admired Pierce, but he knew disturbing him that evening was like stepping into the line of fire. "Good." Pierce said and begun walking back to his table. Sitwell exhaled the tension, thinking to himself it had gone better then he'd hoped, disturbing Pierce and his youngest daughter in that restaurant had add almost 10years to his life. Walking past the Maitre Pierce stopped and place $100 note into his palm and whispered into his ear. "Hail Hydra." With which the maitre nodded and whispered back under his breath "Hail Hydra." Back at the table Pierce found his daughter watching as the restaurant's violinist stood next to her playing to her as she smiled embarrassedly but happily to him. Taking his seat he looked at the violinist's face, who in turn looked to Pierce and nodded and begun to step away still playing his music. Just then both their starters arrived and were placed in front of them where the wine was poured into their golden edged wine flutes. Pierce smiled and he looked up at the smiling, see something that only those in the know would see, the formation of flowers and birds in the metal actually made a shape, a shape that to the eye was invisible even when in the know, but when looked closely and with more awareness the distinctive shape of the Hydra symbol was seen, with its skeleton head and 6 tentacles across the circler ceiling across the room. Daisy smiled at her father as he marvelled at the metals flowers and birds above their heads. She did love just how at peace he looked then, content with whatever had occurred in his mini meeting and being in the restaurant him her.

**Chapter 2: What You Think You Know.**

Summary:

Gradually trying to expend the history of the back story surrounding the characters (known and created), jumping back and forth in the progress, i do have a plan of what will happen, i swear. Starting stories is like when you first start dancing at a party, you feel really uncomfortable but eventually you cut lose and everything flows (or so it appears to your own mind's eye, but you look like a twit to everyone else but sod it, it's fun) Hope anyone reading is enjoying it ...or feel mildly entertained albeit just mildly.

Doing what she was told Daisy did not scream or say anything, she knew better then to risk her own life for the vain hope that someone would help or that any questions she asked would be answered. Pulling her away from the wall the metal armed man kept his hand over her mouth and snapped at her to walk. Not knowing what was happening Daisy moved herself in stumbling shuffles ahead. The metal armed man walked silently behind her, keeping his grip on her cross-overed arms and continuing to cover her mouth. Daisy realised she was being shoved towards the bedroom of her apartment, she stood dead in her tracks, a sick feeling of dread filling her stomach. "I didn't say stop!" The man hissed at her. "Move!" He shoved her through the door, almost causing her to fell over. The bedroom of the apartment was small, only with a clothes rail, a bed and a side table. Daisy realised the light on the side table was switched on and her clothes were thrown all over the bed. "Pack some clothes, warm one." The metal armed man told her, letting go of her and giving her another shove towards the bed. He leant down and picked up a large black travel bag from the floor and threw it onto the bed on top of all her clothes. "Put them in there. You have 5mins." Twisting herself around to face him she started "But…I…." before stopping herself, as a look of disgust and anger flew on to his face that she could now fully see. "I told you do not to talk!" He hissed taking a step towards her, he grabbed her throat with his metal hand, a clicking sound coming from it as he did so, her head was pushed upwards, almost lifting her off the ground as he did so. "You do not talk to me and you do exactly what i say. Clear?" The swiftness of his actions, the power and the coldness she felt from his metal grip took the breath out of Daisy so that she could only manage a garbled noise from her throat that resembled a 'yes'. From her left eye a tear rolled down her cheek and she found herself shaking. His face looked disgusted at her, his striking blue eyes burning at her and an angry grunt of an exhalation came from him as he released her for the second time. "4mins. Start!" Taking in a thankfully breath Daisy put her palms on her chest, as if guarding herself, she found herself shaking and feeling faint. She was ready to give into that feeling and let the white feeling of collapse engulf her, but she saw his angry face before her, he was consumed with it and with frustration, his body was tense and firm, his arms by his side, fists held clenched, his square jaw was solid, his brow was stitched low and his eye narrow and foreboding at her, Daisy didn't doubt for a second he could easily kill her if she didn't obey, she turned and randomly threw things into the bag, not caring what they were, grabbing with shaking hands and throwing it. She rubbed her cheek once, to stop the herself crying and said nothing, she didn't dare risk doing anything. Not entirely sure what was in the bag, she went to put something else in, when the metal arm man grabbed the strap of the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and pulled her upper arm and begun walking her out. Still shaky and Daisy obeyed, all compulsion to try to run and scream vanished, she knew it would be useless, there was no way she could escape, she hadn't escaped before, circumstance had caused him to stop, not because she had succeed in escaping him. Heading towards the door, the man reached his metal arm to grab a gun on the table where Daisy had unknowingly placed her keys, the black automatic pistol was placed into a hostler around his shoulder near Daisy. She scanned the gun and his face quickly from the corner of her eye as he did so. Seeing her attention to him he stopped and leant down to her and whispered. "I don't need this to kill you, i can kill you with my human hand in 1 seconds if i want, remember that Princess." Not looking him she swallowed and had the urge to throw up then and there, she knew that he was telling the truth and she knew that his using them name was anything but good also. Still leaning into her, again his breath on her earlobe, he reached to unlock the door and open it. "We go outside, we turn to the right walk 10 yards to black a van outside, we get in, you say and do nothing." He told her firmly and slowly. The apartment door open and the stairway to the exist was before them, the light from the hallway fell into the room behind her, illuminating and stinging her teary eyes. For the first time she got a clear look at his face from the close angle of where his face was to her's, he was scared, stubble on his face that was edging down his neck, his hair was escaping from where it had been pushed behind his ears, dark and wavy longer than hers. A memory flashed in her mind, from her point of view as a child, coming from around a corner from her father's house to see a man sitting in a chair at the dining table, dressed all in black, his eyes cold and dead, a gun sat on the glass dining table. Without being pushed or shoved Daisy stepped out into the hallway, the metal armed man following, his eyes looking from left to right as he did so, ready to use Daisy as shield or as a defence. Both begun to move down the stairs, the metal armed man tightening his grip on her arm. Moving as if in a daze, she barely looked at stairs as she moved, knowing the amount of steps there was on the staircase and what direction to go in, her gaze was fixed on straight ahead, focused on nothing, trying her best to ignore the whimpering noise inside her head. In no time at all they had reached the exist to the apartment building, which the metal arm man opened door of, pulling Daisy closer to wards him, using her again to shield himself and cover his metal arm from view as much as possible. As directed, Daisy turned right and begun to walk to wards the nondescript black van, knowing very well that once inside that van, with that man, all hope was lost, she would not be found, she could not be help and she was under the control and the capture of the man behind her. The Winter Soldier. The Asset. The Fist of Hydra. The Super assassin. Her father's most prized possession.

**One Year Earlier**

Waiting underneath the glass main forecourt of the entrance of Triskelion Daisy waited near the giant metal Shield symbol, looking up at it she couldn't help but feel tiny. She had been to the Triskelion many times over the years, but coming back she always felt like she out of her depth, she had grown up with Shield in her life but she never wanted to work for it, she hadn't want to go to the Academy and she had had no desire to become an agent unlike her sister, who from a young a age become very much a part of shield. Around her the employees of Shield walked about their daily business, in this part of the building there was basic public access and all levels of workers, the majority of them being smart suited serious faced people that walked with purpose and straight backs. Catching the gaze of a man and woman walking together Daisy gave them a smile with which was flat out ignored, simply following her with their gaze and moved past. "Okeee." Daisy mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. She looked down at her attire, dark jeans, a oversized checked shirt and cut short leather jacket. Yeah, this definitely wouldn't cut it as Shield agent, Daisy chuckled to herself. Worrying about her clothes and looks as a Doctor was the last thing on Daisy's mind during operations and working under extreme circumstances. Feeling a ping in her Daisy felt sad that she really didn't fit into her father's and sister's lives. She knew that the work they did was important and good, but she felt the diplomacy that Shield operated under was impractical, she had wanted to her involved differently and get her hands dirtty, not leaving things to various councils and committees of people that sat behind desks and wanted reports of reports about reports on reports. Daisy was proud of her father, but she had told him a long time ago she wouldn't be member of shield, there was too much else she wanted to do. To her surprise, her father was fine with her decision, in fact he did all he could to support it. But being there in Shield Headquarters she felt part tourist and part fraud. Pulling nervously at the hem of her shirt Daisy looked away from the Shield symbol to the forecourt. Walking towards her in steady strides was her father, with two intimating shield agents wearing bullet proof vests and all in black following from either side, looking very much like her father's shadow. Smiling Daisy walked over to meet her father. "Hi Princess." Alexander Pierce greeted his daughter with a smile. "Ready for lunch?" "Absolutely." She replied, reaching in for hug. "Princess? Oh not that name again, you're going to call me that till i'm old and grey!" "You will always be my Princess, Princess." Pierce smiled back. From behind the two Shield shadows stood motionless and quietly. "Err Dad, are we having company?" Daisy asked quietly, trying not to be too loud, showing her gaze towards the two shadows. "Just security hun." Pierce explained. "Righteeee." Daisy replied unsurely. Not turning to face them Shield told the Shadows. "Gentlemen, thank you." To which they nodded and walked away. There were times like those were Daisy felt uneasy about Shield and the military as a whole, such complete obedience was the mark of good training and loyalty, but after having dealt with child soldiers and seen the harsher sides of mind control Daisy always felt nerves inside her pull. Obviously those men were just normal Shield members, nothing odd or harsh about about them or their behaviour, they were just like her father, people working to help the defence, safety and security of everybody. "So, how's your day been?" Daisy asked breezily, wanting to halt her over-thinking thoughts. "Ready for tonight?" Pulling a face that Daisy knew was notorious with her father's dislike or distaste at something, half a pout and part a snarl, Pierce put his arm over his daughter's shoulder and begun walking to the exist of the Triskelion. "Too many meetings and not enough decisions. And as for tonight, i would rather it wasn't happening at all and my birthday was ignored, or at most i could spend it in peace." "Awww Dada." Daisy smiled. "You know Shield just want to celebrate all the work you've done and how much everyone thinks of you here." As she said this as the same couple that Daisy had smiled at walked past her and her father, there expressions were different now, poised, nodding at them seeming more respectful, seeing she was with Alexander Pierce. Seeing them Pierce gave a nod back. Similarly at they grew closer to the exist people begun to realise that one of the heads and leaders of Shield was walking past them. "Hmmm." Pierce responded back with. "A cupcake would of been fine." "Dad." Daisy pointed as the walked through glass entrance. "You are going to enjoy tonight, i promise you."

The Hyatt Regency ballroom was filled with people. All around the room were various members of Shield, drinking from flutes of champagne taken from the serving staff, talking happily, eating from the large platers that were being moved around the room. Every detail of the party was flawlessly put together. The ballroom was opened up and exteneded, so that within the main ballroom was food and entertainment, by the live band on the stage, further along the extension led to soft seating and towards the staircase to the open wooden decked bar. The colour scheme was red and gold, all the table cloths, table centre pieces were organised with roses and golden vases, all the serving staff wore white shirts with either red or gold ties, a fountain illuminated with gold lights was the main centre piece of one the largest tables of the room, the sound of trickling water was heard interwoven with the music from the stage. The grand chandeliers were illuminated in red and gold, making the whole room glitter and gleam. Talking amongst themselves two individuals surveyed the room, but looking as if they were simply holding a pleasant conversation, a man stern looking black man dressed in a black suit with an eye-patch holding a flute of champagne but not drinking from and a red haired woman in a halter neck slim hugging blue dress also holding a flute of champagne but drinking from it, stood trying not to catch the attention of anyone in the room. "So Shield paid for all this?" The Red haired woman asked looking to her left and at the centre piece of roses and explosive goldness next to her. "Seems a bit over the top." "It's all been donated from one rich benefactors of Shield." The eye-patched man replied with exhale. "The party was put together by Shield using the money from some ass kissing rich diplomat that wants Pierce in his pocket." "Sooo, Pierce is letting that happen?" The Red hair woman quizzed with a slight frown. "Nope." The eye-patched man said with a smirk. "He uses this as ruse to get the guy on side so he can eventually expose him. Trust what you know more than who you know." "Hmmm." The red haired woman as she sipped her drink. "No wonder you and Pierce get along so well, you think alike." Turning to face her he raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Oh yeah." She replied with a smirk. "Always two steps ahead of the game." "Four steps Romanoff." He told her. "Always be four steps ahead, that way you can see everyone from all angles." From the doorway of the ballroom Alexander Pierce and Daisy Pierce stepped through. With their arms locked together, the two looked as if they were ready for battle but dressed smartly for the occasion with pleasant smiled on their faces. "Finally." Romanoff said putting her glass down on the table. "We stay for another fifteen minutes, talk to Pierce and then we go." The man told her as he watched Pierce. "Can't stand these damn parties even when their not being paid for by someone with too much money and selfish intentions." Daisy fidget slightly as she walked in, the white lace dress she wear felt completely alien to herself, the last time she had worn anything like this was when she had gone to Uncle's wedding 7years ago, and she remembered the she given the dress to charity afterwards because the sight of her made her cringe at the overly girliness of it. Used to wearing suits daily Pierce looked comfortable, his tuxedo was classic and fitted him well, the only hint of colour was his red bowtie. Despite his feeling of not wanting to be there, nothing could be read from his face and his manners, he looked professional and at ease all at once. "I feel like i'm going to confirmation in this dress Dad." Daisy whispered to him. He looked down at his tiny daughter and smiled. "You look very sweet Daise." Daisy made a face but didn't say anything, she knew her father was teasing but she was willing to endure the dress, and the teasing, for his birthday. Entering in Daisy saw the full grandness of the party, she wanted to whistle slightly but thought better of it. It really was a grand affair and she very felt out of place here. It was from then on in people came up to her father, shook his hand, told him happy birthday, made some quick joke about him not looking his age, tried to talk briefly about Shield, before Pierce nodded at them thank you and moved away, basically to the next person, each time Pierce would introduce Daisy "This is my youngest daughter Daisy, she is a Doctor who works in foreign aid" or "This is my daughter Daisy" all depending or not if he was willing to talk to them and if he felt compelled to make the effort for them. After having meet/spoken to/nodded at/smiled at/shook hands with Pierce came to the eye-patched man and the red hair woman. "Nick, Romanoff." Pierce said with a glad tone in his voice. "Sir." They both said with a respectful nod. Pierce shook Nick hands and then Romanoff's. Clasping his hands together afterwards Pierce smiled. "Thank you for coming, i know if i did't have to i wouldn't have." "Dad…." Daisy said jokingly warningly from his side but smiling. She was familiar with Nick Fury, he had been a long time friend of her father's and, as she had been told many times by her father, had helped to save her sister's life years before. Turning towards his daughter Pierce smiled. "Nick, you remember Daisy don't you?" "Of course." He replied nodding her. "Been a while, haven't seen you since before you went on your first trip to India." "That's right." Daisy said. She remembered it because that was same last time she had actually seen her sister Caitlin. "Agent Romanoff." Pierce said looking to Romanoff. "You haven't meet Daisy have you?" "No sir." Roman agreed. Offering Daisy her hand she shook it, her hand shake was firm but gentle, not slack. "Natasha Romanoff, I've worked with you sister Caitlin a couple of times, she's a very good agent." Not sure how to response Daisy smiled. Her fix smile and non answer were registered by Romanoff, she could tell by the way she looked at Daisy, not with measured entrust but curiosity. Changing the subject Pierce interjected. "So what's the time frame Nick? Another 3minutes and you make your move out of here." "2minutes, through the doors on the left to the car park outside, easy exist, no chance of meeting people." Nick Fury said as if was a military operation. Pierce smiled and shook his head. "Always ready for anything Fury." "Best way to be." Fury said with a slight smile.

The movement of the van was starting to make Daisy sick, the steady bump bump as they traveled over what she could only guess was gravel (gravel, how far had they traveled out of New York to hit gravel?) She wanted to move her leg but tried not to move around at all as the last time she had learnt her lesson, the inside of the back of the van was filled with various forms of weaponry, most of which she couldn't see, but gradually as her eyesight had grown used to the dark she was able to make out very large firing arms and things which looked as if they could quitr easily start shooting off bullets or some form of fire power if nudged a little to hard. After being shoved into the van from yh side door, then having her hands cuffed together and legs bound, Daisy hadn't seen or heard anything from the man in front. Daisy had realised as she sat there that she was in a shield van that had been heavily adapted, the seats had been ripped out and piled with the all the weapons. As the motions got worse her sick feeling was starting to even itself out slightly, but that vanished as she felt hundred times more sick when the van stopped dead and shook her forward slightly from the force of it. From the front she heard a door click open and then shut, then the sound of feet on gravel walking. Daisy counted her breaths; 5… The door next to her slide with in a flash and into the darkness of the van the lesser darkness of the night came in. Blocking the view of anything stood the metal armed man before her, she could barely make out his face but she could tell his mood had definitely not lightened or improved in anyway. Opening her mouth, wanting to say something, wanting to try to ask a question, only air came out, she couldn't form the words, she felt frightened of the consequence of what would occur if she did. Without warning he reached into the van, grabbed hold of her by her middle and simply threw her over his shoulder in one easy simple strong move. Daisy wanted to pass out then but found that she couldn't because she was too aware and shocked at what was going on to do anything but be held over the metal armed man's shoulder.


End file.
